onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Administrators 2011
I caqn't help but note, that a wikia this size needs more admins. However our current staff are absent since their working on the wikiia site instead. While thats nice, MF and BF have never been really that active for one reason or another. Listen, I'm thinking of approaching the wikia staff and trying to get another admin staff member in at least to act as a clean up while MF is working on the wikiia. This should have happened a while ago, another wikia I am with currently we were told for the 700 guests we get a day, 4 staffs wasn't enough. This wikia is more active by far and has a ton more edits daily. Another editor NEEDS to be brought in to help things along. I'm not one to speak out too much, this is just a note that the wikia is under staff and should really consider getting someone in to help along. If I ask the wikia staff though, theres no control and they automatically give it to the most active member. In the case of the wikia I'm mostly with, that was me, in my horror as I said when admins and that status here was up for grabs, I don't want it. I had to go through the hassle of getting another editor the status and then have them assign another normal status. I don't know why another staff member has never been elected though, I've asked in the past if we could have another. Trouble is, as more staff comes in, the more complex the co-operation between staff is. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 00:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) MF even said he most likely wouldn't even edit on here again. The only reason he came back was because MasterDeva asked him to. Or you did too I think for the Shichibukai thing. I noticed the old voting system. You should bring that back for this situation. You would probably be the best one for as an admin. SeaTerror 22:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I think you should bring the poll system so that we elect an admin for our wikia.I think DANCEPOWDERER would do good as he is a real asset on our wikia.Roranoa zoro 00:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Polls don't work because random IP's can vote. It has to be done with active/semi active members of this wikia. SeaTerror 17:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It would be best to do nominations prior to any vote. While I am sure that more than one Admin would be added, it would be best for everyone to speak their mind then narrow it down to maybe 2-4 people based on votes. It also is good for anyone who doesn't want to be nominated as they could say so and get their name retracted prior to voting.DancePowderer 17:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Agree with DancePowdererJinbe 17:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed D.P.Roranoa zoro 00:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I've been thinking, and I believe a good way to do it would be to have the initial nominations be here. Then make a new forum, with each nominee as a subsection in Heading 2. Everyone could vote 2-3 (maybe more) times depending on how many people are nominated and how many admins we want to add. To vote, one needs simply leave their signature under the people they want. That way, registered users can be distinguished from unregistered users, preventing the problem SeaTerror brought up about the random IP's. That's my idea, if anyone has a better solution, by all means please bring it up for discussion.DancePowderer 05:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I just realized there's also a problem with random people signing up sometimes to vote then never doing anything again. It should be open to active/semi active editors only. SeaTerror 05:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Can a forum or poll be set up like that? To only allow certain active registered users to vote? If there is, then I'm all for it.DancePowderer 06:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I saw the discussion and thought to give my two cents. To my knowledge we can't set up a forum to be for "active users" only, unless we semi-protect it. The voting, like you've mentioned, must be open and using the system you described is probably the easiest way to do things. Other details will probably be dealt with as more editor participate here. MasterDeva 06:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) DancePowderer and MasterDeva both have my nomination and support, but also how about Tipota, Angel Emfrbl (One-Winged Hawk), Kdom? They all seem to have over 10,000 edits, and seem respectable. Yatanogarasu 07:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately Tipota and Kdom have left the One Piece wikia, it's a shame really. Tipota has made it clear that he lost interest in this wiki while Kdom left after a big dispute he had with Mugiwara Franky. I tried to talk to him but he hasn't responded so far... Angel would be a perfect candidate if she wishes so herself, she is one of the oldest members left since the site's first steps and has my support! You would be a good candidate too, I don't think we'll find an editor who says the opposite. ;D MasterDeva 07:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Yatanogarasu. However, I think it would be best if someone sent a mass message out to active users prior to any nominations. I would do it myself but I do not know how. The official nominations can begin once the message is sent. Nominations will go for about a week, then voting can start, using the idea I suggested above. Voting would also last about a week.DancePowderer 07:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget me, I can be an Admin Joekido 07:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, if you think you can handle all the workload of an admin. Yatanogarasu 07:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) By the way @DancePowderer, how many admins will there be once the votes and nominations are over? Yatanogarasu 07:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC)